


Hidden in a closet by the secretary

by Mepoe



Series: Avengers, meet my employers, the Ghostbusters [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Erin wasn't there, Ghosts, Ghosts are more disgusting than terrifying, Goo covering ghosts, Scooby Soo style chase, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, so Steve and Sam where the ones to suffer instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepoe/pseuds/Mepoe
Summary: Steve and Sam go to New York to investigate if things are as stable as they seem. They get chased by a ghost instead and end their day hiding in a closet. Inside it, they hear a curious conversation.





	Hidden in a closet by the secretary

The Nomad tucked his cap down while his companion looked around a corner. They had come to New York to see if there was any problem that Wakanda could not detect all seemed normal but better paranoid than sorry.

They exited the alleyway and were promptly covered by green goo. Steve, because the surprise had made him break the persona of the Nomad, sputtered and tried to clear his face with a hand. He glanced at Sam, who returned the glance; he was as surprised and as covered of goo as him.

Suddenly, a large object (a wooden box) was hurled towards him. Steve jumped to the side and it crashed against the wall behind him.

Sam yelled looking at the origin of the goo; it was some kind of translucent amorphous being with a creepy grin. One of the ghosts that were shown on the TV a few months ago?

The being threw something else, this time at Sam, Steve grabbed Sam’s shoulder and pushed him towards himself. It was the door of a car.

Steve helped Sam stabilize himself and then, they ran in the opposite direction were the ghost was.

A wild chase ensued.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A few minutes later, after the two ducked into two alleys and, somehow, exited them only covered in more green goo, they were cornered by another ghost (the first was an old lady with office worker clotting, still behind them) at an un-transited street.

Steve looked around and found an unkempt pipe protruding from the building behind them, but Sam wasn’t agile enough for climbing something so fragile without crashing down.

Steve internally cursed the lack of his Shield and asked himself for the hundredth time why he had left it with Stark (even if he remembered too well his heart constraining when the man affirmed that their friendship hadn’t meant anything to Steve).

 The two ghosts approached, the second, a teenager with a frilly dress levitated a trash can. ‘Great’ thought Steve ‘we can’t have our dignity even when no one is doing it on purpose’.

Suddenly, a couple of rays hit the two beings. Sam yelled and he looked around, spotting a couple of women that were using some sort of unstable looking contraption to fire the rays. Then it stopped and the ghosts were gone.

Without the red light of the ray, he was able to see them, they were looking at them, one really serious and the other with the same smile Stark got before making something new (or making a whole floor of the Avengers tower explode). He glanced at Sam helplessly, who looked at him and shrugged.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 The serious woman, Patty, gave them some water and showed them the showers (Sam almost hugged her, before remembering that 1. It probably wouldn’t be welcome, and 2. He was covered in goo), the crazy looking one, Holtz, only collected a pair of samples from them and shooed them. Just like Stark would do.

And, him being okay with it, only showed how nostalgic he felt, thought he guessed that (after Steve’s explanation) Stark hadn’t been at his best moment during the events that got them at Wakanda.

At the Ghostbusters’ base there was another surprise, apart from the photo with Thor, Patty, Holtz and another two women (one of them looking at Thor like a piece of meat); Laura, Clint’s wife, was working as a secretary.

She almost jumped on them when she saw Steve and Sam. Sam took a step back and he saw how Steve gulped in, reasonable, fear. Laura looked PISED.

“Oh my God! You two, what are you doing there?” She asked them. “Is my stupid husband alright?”

“Ah… yes, ma’am” responded Steve meekly. She glared, not completely happy with his reply, Sam could see Holtz from the corner of his eye looking at them with a shit-eating grin.

“We are looking to see if everything is alright around there,” Sam told her, she shifted her glare at him, Sam cringed “we cannot see everything from Wakanda. And Clint is alright, he misses you and your children”.

“He better…” Laura grumbled.

Then someone entered the building. Laura paused and paled, looking at them.

“Shit,” she said “Stark”

“What?”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Steve tried to shift his arm without hitting Sam, if the responding grumble was something to go by, he had failed.

He still couldn’t believe that he had been shoved inside a cleaning closet. Alright, Stark was outside, seemingly on a scheduled visit, but they couldn't have hidden them somewhere more comfortable? At the end Steve hadn’t complained, Stark was known for getting his nose in everything interesting, a cleaning closet would hopefully be outside of danger.

He talked a bit with Holtz, most words with more than four syllables, so Steve only understood that she was working on several machines used to capture ghosts.

Then he started to talk to Laura. With the loss of his enthusiasm, he could clearly hear his exhaustion, Steve suppressed a flinch.

“...perhaps if Ross wasn’t such an ass I could have told the rest of the team and we wouldn’t have had the clusterfuck of months ago” Wait, what?

“You could have told them anyway…” Laura said reproachingly.

“Yeah… yes, I know. But I wanted to have things done right after the Ultron debacle and then I found out that my father’s” this word was pronounced with both fondness and venom “old war buddy killed them…”

“And the Captain defended him” Laura finished.

The seconds in silence that followed were telling. Steve wanted to punch something; he restrained himself to avoid hurting Sam.

“...I kind of understand” Stark said softly “I mean… I was really angry with them not only for that but for Rhodey’s wound, even if that wasn’t really their fault. Hell, if what happened to Barnes had happened to Rhodey I wouldn’t have cared if he had killed my parents (my own at that) either, how hypocritical is that!?” he finished almost shouting.

Steve felt Sam hand on his shoulder, ah, he had his own on the door, prepared to get out and… Punch Stark? Hug Tony? He didn’t know. But he was certain that the other man would punch HIM if he learned that he had been listening. He let his arm fall to his side.

“So…” Laura said awkwardly, clearly thinking of them inside the closet “How is the boy? Spider-man was it?”

Tony huffed.

“Completely crazy” he told her with some fond humor in his voice “He tried to subdue a bunch of idiots with Avengers’ merchandise masks the other day. The creepy ones, I mean, Thor’s doesn’t even have a beard! And the kid doesn’t stop sending poor Happy messages, the man complains at me, but I know that the boy is growing on him. I mean, kid’s too cute for his age”. Tony chuckled while Steve tried to process the “child” part. So Bucky’s comment on Spiderman’s fascination with his metal arm and puppyish behavior had been…? What age was exactly this kid!? Steve knew what he would do if he got outside the closet now. Hug and punch Tony. And find Spiderman to scold him, was he a minor? He would probably punch Sam too if he didn’t stop laughing at his expression, the ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand Ending! of this One-shot.  
> What do you think? Emotional rollercoaster? Absolute grammatical crap? Amazing? Passable? ...boring? Entertaining?  
> What do you think of Tony’s characterization? I thought that after a bit of Laura’s no-nonsense attitude he would open a bit to her… Or it is too dramatic?  
> Who do I do next? Do I do Natasha? Do I directly jump at the end of Spiderman Homecoming? Or Thor Ragnarok? Or I get the Ghostbusters into some action with good ol’ Spidey?  
> I mean, these are One-shots, so I can add in the middle whatever after.


End file.
